vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Djimmi the Great
|-|Phase 1= |-|Phase 2= |-|Phase 3= |-|Phase 4= |-|Phase 5= |-|Phase 5 Alternative= Summary Djimmi the Great is one of the bosses of Cuphead: Don't Deal With The Devil. In update 1.2, an alternative route was added to the fight where, if the player remained shrunken into simply their mini-plane form while Djimmi was scanning for Phase 4, instead of pulling up the regular Phase 4 Puphead, Djimmi would produce a miniature dinosaur, a miniature Dr. Kahl's Robot, and a miniature stone statue. Another tug of the marionette would pull up a mini Puphead. The fight then skips to Phase 5, where mini Puphead joins the regular fight in the middle of the pyramids. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Djimmi the Great Origin: Cuphead (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Geinie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Summoning, Regeneration (Mid), Shapeshifting, Magic, Creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Homing Attack, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Size Alteration Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Grim Matchstick. Should be comparable to his durability when some of his phases can attack Cuphead by slamming at Cuphead's plane with his body.) Speed: Subsonic to Subsonic+ (Could keep up with Cuphead while the latter was in his plane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Class K when transformed. Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (By this calculation) Stamina: High (Can have a long battle with Cuphead and Mugman) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with magic (Created a large maze). Standard Equipment: Can create equipment, but does not seem to use any consistently, except for his pipe. Intelligence: High (Implied to have gone to a "genie" school where he learned many "tricks") Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Djimmi's attacks are separated into five phases, with different attacks for each one, as well as new minions. |-|Phase 1= *'Chest:' Djimmi creates a magic chest under his carpet that summons one of three attacks. **'Swords:' Djimmi summons four to seven swords to attack his enemies. **'Gems, goblets and jewelry:' Djimmi causes gems, goblets, and jewelry to fly out of his chest. **'Cat sarcophagi:' Djimmi causes cat sarcophagi to fly out of his chest, which releases four homing cat scarabs. This ability might be a reference to ancient Egyptian superstition about cats and their worship of them. *'Blue swords:' If anyone tries to hide behind Djimmi, he will summon blue swords to force them out. *'Skull blast:' Djimmi shoots out his skull at his enemies. |-|Phase 2= *'Maze:' Djimmi transforms into a massive maze consisting of saw blades and pillars. **'Pillars:' Many pillars with Djimmi's face on them raise out of the ground to make a sort of maze. **'Saw blades:' Behind the first pillar saw blades bounce around. |-|Phase 3= *'Mummies:' Djimmi causes mummies to shoot out of his sarcophagus. *'Eyeballs:' Djimmi shoots his head out (Which has become a sort of monstrosity) and then blasts its eyeballs out. |-|Phase 4= *'Puphead:' Djimmi will appear to telepathically steal the name of Cuphead and Mugman, creating this thing. **'Bullets:' Puphead will shoot two lines of almost vertical bullets. *'Turban:' Djimmi's turban will follow his enemies around, appearing to try and suffocate them. |-|Phase 5= *'Pyramids:' Djimmi creates ethereal looking pyramids with one turquoise eye. **'Dark beams:' The pyramids will occasionally shoot beams of darkness out of their eyes in four directions. |-|Phase 5 Alternative= *'Mini Puphead:' An alternative version of Puphead when Cuphead or Mugman remain in their mini-plane form **'Energy Bullets:' Mini Puphead points its straw in 8 different directions, firing off small energy spheres in a circle one at a time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Bone Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Creation Users Category:Genies Category:Male Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Cuphead Category:Tier 9